The county of pirates
|fameBtl = <30,000 |details = Isla Tortuga located to the west of this town is turning into a base for pirates. Thee navy of a certain nation sent us a request to investigate what's happening on this island in an attempt to keep the pirates at bay. It's going to be a risky mission, but start by collecting intelligence on the pirate island of Nassau. Some bribes might be in order to get information, so make sure to bring some cash with you. |step1 = 0/A strange island/Nassau/Pirate Rookie/Isla Tortuga? It's such a strange island. In general, pirates can get some fame to their name as long as they've got the brawn, bravery, and a bit of luck. So it doesn't matter where you are from or who you are, and your ship's captain is the only rule. |step2 = 0/The advantages of discipline/Nassau/Pirate Rookie/But the pirates on this island are different. They all follow some common rules. It sounds a bit off to know that there are pirates who obey rules, but a lot of Caribbean pirates are gathering around the island nowadays. It's such that even the governor of Jamaica published a Letter of Marque to those pirates. |step3 = 0/A nation made wealthy by pirates/Nassau/Black Market Trader/There's the perfect town near Jamaica for pirates where they can sell off their spoils. The bustling in that town and the rise of Isla Tortuga s starting to make me think that a pirate's got the best job in the world. Now that they've got a Letter of Marque they work legally, but I have a feeling they might make their own country where they can do the same without any such permission someday. |step4 = 0/Henry Morgan/Nassau/Black Market Trader/Speaking of whichm there's a pirate who is becoming famous around Isla Tortuga. I think the name was Henry Morgan. Apparently from a good family in England but he's quite the man and a skilled pirated now. He's said to show up a lot in Jamaica so head up there if you want to know more about him. |step5 = 0/The mand with a poker face/Jamaica/Port Official/Henry Morgan? He's been privateering as he pleases because he's related to the general of Jamaica, and the general likes him. But who knows what Morgan's really thinking. He always seems like he's putting on a show, and he doesn't show any emotion. |step6 = 0/A dangerous man/Jamaica/Port Official/You might think it's difficult to know what pirates are thinking, but there's actually no one easier to understand. Their actions reflect their desires perfectly. But Morgan seems to be faking even those desires, so it's not easy to know his true intentions. People like him are the most dangerous because we have no idea what they're capable of. |stepfinal = Report: Regarding Isla Tortuga///It seems safe to say that Isla Tortuga is currently the pirate base gaining power fastest. Creating their own country may not be feasible now, but if they keep growing at the same rate it's a real possibility. The pirate calle Henry Morgan is a dangerous man and should be treated with caution. |discovery = |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = ? |reportfame = ? |notes = |subQ1 = /A request from Port Royal }}